the_known_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fables of Mistral
Fables of Mistral Far ago in the dark history of Mistral, before the period of prosperity known as the “Mistralian Golden Century,” the continent was made up of old tribes and small confederates that, through time, have lost their name and significance to Mistral’s history. This archaic time is long forgotten, and few ruins still cover the lands of Mistral. The coming of this period came with the arrival of the Elven mages to mainland, which then led to the Golden Century. This is where the story of the Realm begins, and where the first chroniclers begun documentation of the quite important and utterly remarkable history that shaped the world... THE GREAT LANDING Before the arrival of the Elves, mainlanders had no knowledge of magic and its extents. Only the Elven mages held those arcane secrets. When they arrived on the eastern shores of Mistral from continents afar and uncharted, they had also brought with them their advanced technology and culture. With the coming of mages followed bands of Elven migrants, establishing their territories on the various islands surrounding the mainland. Initially, neighboring human kingdoms had seen the migration of Elves as a foreign aggression, but through diplomacy, peace was soon established, leading to the support of the era known as the Age of Peace. It is fabled, in ancient scriptures, that King Leywarn of Arthaine and King Edden of Lorathien were the first two Mistralian monarchs to make peace with the Elven princes. During the years of peace, it is known of the various magic colleges who harnessed magic to benefit the realm: elders tasked with maintaining scrolls containing knowledge of the Arcalite and teaching the bindings of spells and potions to those proven capable of learning the secrets of the light. With time, a mage guilds came to be known, sanctioned at the Lone Tower - an impenetrable tower that sits upon Tohin’s Pool. Within time, the dark uses of magic grew, ending the millennium of peace. Through recovered scrolls, an unknown cult was fabled to have used the secrets of the dark to have allured the minds of lesser kings - yet the cults true intentions were left undocumented with any further information to prove whether the party of occultist had truly disbanded. THE AGE OF PEACE With the realm once again at peace, the many kingdoms - even those of the Northern Lands transitioned into a period that supported Mistralians decades later; the Golden Century, a period of primordial peace, harmony, stability, and prosperity. Is it documented in scrolls found in the libraries of Everlane that King Rainard of Arthaine described the century in his Royal Epic:“Men nor poor nor rich; men neither trade nor sell, because the benefit of the lands serve Man well; disease and famine seem nonexistent; neither evil or jealousy cling to hearts whatsoever, mind the faults of the past; By Alman’s Hands, it seems the realm is forgiven and blessed.” Mountains that were once scarred by the onslaught of wars were replaced by mines. The vales of Mistral brought the greatest riches the kingdoms had ever known. Kingdoms with large amounts of availability to mountains gained immense wealth from mining - Lorathien, Elsendor, Emethyne, Novia, and those able to, became the wealthiest states in the realm. THE AGE OF HEROES The Hero Genevieve The Hero Aardemius